


Unova Documentary

by Minime18



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minime18/pseuds/Minime18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of trainers set off in Univa, while a reporter records their every step in order to capture the Pokemon trainer experience.<br/>With no prior knowledge and even outright resenting Pokemon, will Patty stay strong enough to release her videos online and deal with Pokemon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unova Documentary

Hello there, Unova! Welcome to UD, where we observe new trainers and discuss each and every Pokemon!  
I'm your host, Patty!  
We start off in Nuvema Town, where we see new trainers start their new journeys!  
Let's start this thing!

It was a chilly day that September morning in the small town of Nuvema. Professor Juniper walked over to the house at the center of town.

"And here we see Professor Juniper coming into my house to deliver the starter Pokemon! For my brother and his friends." Patty noted this.

" Why, good morning, Patty! Are you still working on that video thing of yours?" The professor inquired.

"Of course I am!" Patty interjected. She continued to ramble on. "Everyone who lives in this stinkin town knows I'll be a famous reporter one day!"

"Well, okay then. I'll just leave the present on the table here." With that, Professor Juniper winked at Patty and walked out the door.

Patty slumped over the couch. "In just a few more hours, I'll finally be out of this town!" She wouldn't miss it at all.

She headed to her room which faced her brother Patrick. Her room was filled with notebooks and posters of famous reporters. Instead of Pokemon toys she had collected newspapers.

"And best of all... I won't need to take a pokemon at all! I'll just follow my brother around and report as he does all the work!" She schemed this thought in her head.

"Ugh... But seriously. What's the deal with Pokemon anyways? They're just critters that can shoot fire or whatever! What makes them sooo important that every kid once they hit the age of 10 leave home and never say bye?!" Patty ranted to her invisible audience then glares out the window. A Pidove was pecking at the window. Her mom used to have a Tranquill...

Patty opened the window and spooked the Pidove. "Scat! Get! Never come back!"

"When are they comiing?" In Patty's impatience, she had forgotten one important thing.

It was only 5:30 in the morning! Go back to bed, Patty!

Todat would be a good day... Right after everyone got some more sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fic here... And first time dealing with fic writing at all. To anyone who had to deal with me as a guest, sorry for any mean comments.   
> I hope everyone enjoys this story!  
> I just thought of the idea- what do people who dislike Pokemon do when the world and nearly every job is centered around them? Then I applied that to Black and White and volia! Perfectly good plot thing!  
> Note- Since school's coming up update's will probably be sporadic. Expect bumps.


End file.
